Renaissance
by Criostal
Summary: Lors d'un voyage en italie ,Crystal quitte un instant sa famille pour aller faire une visite guidée dans ce qu'elle ignore être la demeure des Volturi. Terrifier par ce qu'elle y découvre elle fuit en utilisant son don,dès lors elle attire l'attention d'Aro qui la désire dans la garde. Il menace d'exterminer sa famille si elle ne les rejoint pas,mais si sa famille avait un secret?
1. Chapitre 1

_J'étais dans mon grand lit, cela faisais déjà plusieurs heures que je regardais le plafond lorsque je pris la décision de me lever et de faire quelque chose de productif. Mes insomnies avaient recommencer , les cernes sous mes yeux étaient d'ailleurs là pour le prouver et ce n'était absolument pas pour me plaire._

_Je sortis en vitesse de mon lit, allumait la lumière. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire d'où j'extirpais quatre grandes valises que j'étala sur mon lit. Dans deux jours moi et ma famille devions aller en Italie, ma sœur Morgane organisait en moyenne trois voyages par année, nous avions parfaitement les moyens de nous offrir sa et nous en profitions. Je fis plusieurs aller retours entre ma gigantesque garde-robe et mon lit et bien vite mes valises furent remplis. Nous ne partions que quelques semaines ,mais je détestais être prise au dépourvu. Bien sûr là-bas j'avais l'intention de vider mes cartes de crédit dans les belles boutiques de vêtements ,mais quand même._

_D'un naturel discret et asocial je n'avais pas prévu (au contraire de ma sœur) d'aller en boite de nuit ,où n'importe quel endroit de ce genre. J'aimais bien plus les vieilles bibliothèques poussiéreuses et les lieux historiques. Ainsi j'avais prévu de visiter plusieurs châteaux et autre vieux édifices d'on regorgeait l'Italie, avec ma grand-mère. Depuis la mort de mes parents Anna-Beth et Harold mon grand-père avaient fait office de tuteurs légale et de figure parental._

_Moi et Anna-Beth sommes très proches, au contraire d'Harold elle était douce et gentille et vouait un amour inconditionnel à chaque créature vivant sur terre. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait réussi à me redonner envie de vivre i ans. Entre mon Grand-père et moi les choses sont un peu plus compliqué. Il ne m'adresse presque jamais la parole et lorsqu'il le fait c'est avec un ton froid et insensible. Il me déteste au même titre qu'il déteste tout ce qui est surnaturel._

_Mon don l'effraie. Il me voit comme une abomination. Pourtant mon pouvoir ne met personne en danger, il n'affecte la plupart du temps que moi. En fait ,Je peux me rendre immatériel. C'est à dire que je peux passer à travers n'importe quel matière. Lorsque j'utilise mon pouvoir , mon apparence ne change pas. Et je peux déverrouiller par exemple des coffres juste en passant ma main dans le verrou. Si je passe au travers de quelqu'un cette personne ressentira un malaise et sera incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes .J'aime mon don , il me rend intouchable. Je ne crains pas beaucoup de personne au monde. Le seul inconvénient est que je ne peux l'utiliser plus de dix minutes chaque fois sinon je tombe dans les pommes._

_Un jour ,Morgane avait insister pour que nous testions les limites de mon pouvoir et nous avions découvert que si ma concentration était suffisamment forte je pouvais(avec un contact physique) rendre quelqu'un d'autre immatériel. Mais la seule fois où j'y étais arrivé, j'avais eu une migraine atroce et j'avais saigner du nez comme pas possible._

_Je regardais mon horloge, 4 :30 du matin, je devais encore attendre avant qu'il y est un minimum de vie dans le manoir. J'examinais autour de moi, à la recherche d'une activité quelquonque . Comme presque toute les jeunes filles de 17 ans ma chambre était en désordre et je n'avais aucune envie de la ranger. Je jetais donc mon dévolue sur mon ordinateur._

_Lorsque les rayons du soleil parvinrent jusqu'à moi je descendis à la cuisine pour me faire à déjeuner._

_-Ouf,Cupcake ta vraiment une tête à faire peur, ta pas réussi à dormir hein? Me demandas ma sœur qui fouillait dans le frigo._

_-Que tu es perspicace chère sœur, j'ignorais que tu aimais défoncer des portes ouvertes si tôt le répondis-je sarcastiquement_

_-Haha, en attendant c'est pas moi qui a un teint dégeulasse._

_Je soupirais et je pris un muffin, avant d'aller m'assoir dans la salle à manger, pour le déguster. Comme tous les matins Harold était assis au bout de la très longue table et lisait son journal. Il ne releva même pas sa tête chauve lorsque je m'assis. C'était tous les jours pareilles, il ne me portait pas d'attention. Morgane pris place à sa droite et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue._

_-Bon matin papi!_

_Il la regarda tendrement avant de reprendre sa lecture. Ma sœur avait toujours été sa chouchou, quelque chose semblait les rapprocher mais je n'aie jamais su quoi et honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr que cela m'intéresse. Harold était propriétaire d'une importante compagnie de pompe funèbre et avait engagé Morgane comme son associée, j'ai toujours supposé que c'était sa le truc. Ils faisaient un bien drôle de duo. D'un côté un vieux au visage sévère toujours habillé en costard sombre et de l'autre une jeune et belle rousse de 20 ans portant des couleurs pastels à l'année longue._

_Après avoir grignoté mon muffin sans grande appétit ,je me levai de table pour me rendre dans le jardin. Anna-Beth y jardinais tous les matins et j'aimais la regarder et même parfois l'aider, elle m'apprenait beaucoup. Je m'assis à même le sol près d'elle, qui était en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes de ses plants de Roses._

_-Ça va ma puce? Tu es toute blême._

_-Ouais c'est juste que je crois que mes insomnies ont repris en puissance._

_-Hum…Tu vas voir la Toscane va te faire du bien. Tu as peut-être juste besoin de changer d'air._

_-Peut-être dit-je sans grande conviction._

* * *

_Après environs neuf heures de vol (Québec / Italie) je pu enfin sortir prendre de l'air et me dégourdir les jambes. Pas que je n'aimais pas l'avion mais être assise pendant tout ce temps juste à côté d'Harold ne me mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel le soleil s'était déjà coucher et nous décidâmes d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer nos activités, alors que je passais une chemise de nuit en dentelle noir, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte._

_-Oui?_

_-C'est Moi! Hurla presque Morgane de l'autre côté de la porte_

_Je lui ouvris_

_-Gueule donc plus fort! Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ou quoi?_

_Elle me bouscula pour passer puis se jeta sur mon lit en riant._

_-Toujours voyons._

_-Et appart emmerder le peuple tu veux quoi ?_

_-Faire un petit planning pour demain, tu vois question qu'on sache par où on commence. Pour ma part ma soirée est déjà toute trouvé. Je vais aller me payer une tranche de bel italien._

_Je pouffai, ma sœur avait beau parler elle était juste une agace. Elle l'avait suffisamment montré lors de ses années au lycée. Ramenant constamment des petits copains à la maison, mais les jetant aussitôt qu'il devenait trop entreprenant. Moi je n'avais jamais connu sa. Toute mes études je les avait fait à la maison par _

_correspondance. J'apprenais très rapidement et l'école ne me suffisais pas , c'était trop lent. Du coup j'avais fini le secondaire à mes 13 ans, L'âge où habituellement les jeunes le commencent. Ensuite j'avais étudier l'art, la musique, l'histoire mais ce qui m'avait réellement instruit avait été l'immense bibliothèque de la Famille Lockwood. Ma famille possédait la plus grande collection de livre tout genre confondu, de la ville. J'adorais la lecture et pendant mes cycles d'insomnie je passais le plus clair de mes nuits à lire._

_-Attend que j'y pence moi et Mami on n'en na parler avant de partir. On commence avec une ville qui s'appelle Volterra , il y a quelques musées intéressant et c'est très pittoresque tu verras._

_Morgane Grimaça –Surtout très ennuyant tu veux dire._

_Je l'ignorai avant de continuer – Part la suite on va aller voir la tour de pise et ses environs et après on va aller voir le baptistère de la piazza del duomo. Et le reste Mami a dit qu'elle le déciderait avec Harold ._

_-Attend !Attend !Un quoi ta dit?Baptistrucmachin?_

_-Baptistère , espèce d'inculte! C'est un bâtiment spécifiquement destiné à pratique le baptême , chez les chrétiens._

_-Oh joie! Toi et mami vous avez vraiment des goûts bizarres. Je suis désespérée… _

* * *

_Très tôt le matin nous commençâmes notre marathon historique. Après plusieurs musées ,plusieurs parcs ,quelques cimetières et une poignée de boutique d'antiquité tout le monde sauf moi paraissait fatigué. Entre Harold qui suivait sans jamais rien dire , ni aucune expression facial , Morgane qui soupirait tout le temps en montrant bien son exaspération et Mami qui essayait t'en bien que mal de suivre mon rythme je paraissais la seule vraiment intéressée. Nous marchions tranquillement dans la via matteotti ,une rue médiéval, lorsque j'aperçus Le château Palazzo dei priori, Et un groupe de touriste attendant leur guide avant de pouvoir y entrer._

_-Oh! J'ignorais qu'il faisais des visites pour ce château la…C'était inscrit nul par sur internet._

_-Parce que c'est pas le cas! Me répondit sèchement Harold, Aller y'en a marre c'est le tour de morgane de choisir une activité ._

_-Voyons Harlod un de plus un de moins que cela change t-il?_

_-Anna ne prend pas sa défense comme ça! On ne va pas aller dans cet maudit endroit un point c'est tout._

_Il paraissait vraiment nerveux et en colère de surcroit , avec aucune raison valable comme toujours. Le simple envie de vouloir me pourrir la vie l'animait en ce moment. Je me tournais vers Morgane ,étrangement elle aussi regardais nerveusement le château._

_-On pourrai aller à la plage? Suggéra-t-elle , c'est tout près ._

_-Voilà une activité pour tout le monde! C'est pas compliqué sa il me semble. Dit Harold en prenant la direction de la plage, nous forçant presque à le suivre._

_Mami me regarda avec un regard désolé avant de le suivre avec Morgane. Je m'était résigné à les suivre lorsque je vis le groupe de touriste entré dans le château, prise d'une pulsion soudaine je me faufilais discrètement à leur suite . Je rejoindrais ma famille plus tard, Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour aller à la plage et moi je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour visiter un édifice. À peine entré dans le premier couloir qu'un spectacle magnifique s'offrait à moi, je ne regrattais pas du tout d'être venu. La guide était charmante et aussi très belle et bien vite elle nous mena vers une grande salle , de derrière la file je pouvais voir qu'il avait des personnes habillées en noir dedans. Instantanément mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et un sentiment d'oppression m'envahis. _

_J'eu envie de tourner les talons et de fuir mais nous étions déjà entré et deux hommes venait de fermer les lourdes portes de bois. Je regardais autour de moi, les autres touristes venait juste de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et commençaient à paniquer. Trois homme étais assis sur trois trône noir surélevé par appart à la pièce, celui du milieu ce leva et dit ``Bonne appétit``. Mon regard eu juste le temps de croisé celui d'un garçon de mon âge à la droite des trois hommes avant que je n'entende le premier hurlement. Je me retournais pour voir de quoi il s'agissais ,il je fus pétrifié. Certaines des personnes habillé en noir avaient sauté à la gorge des touristes, je voyais du sang dégouliné dans leurs cous, sur leurs vêtements, par terre. Tout à coup je senti des bras m'agrippé par derrière. _

_Instantanément, J'activais mon don et traversa la personne qui tomba à la renverse , paralysé. J'avais chuté avec elle n'ayant plus rien qui me retenait, je regardais l'homme couché à côté de moi ,C'était un grand costaud plutôt terrifiant, mais ce qui attira mon attention était ses yeux rouges. Je me relevais rapidement face à une jeune fille blonde qui me fixai avec un mélange de colère et de surprise._

_-Maître! Dit-elle , venez voir par ici!_

_L'homme sur le trône du milieu de tout à l'heure lâcha un jeune garçon d'à peine 7 ans sur le sol ,sans vie , avant de se rapprocher de nous soudainement très intéressé. Ce fut comme le signale que j'attendais , je tournais les talons et couru vers la sortie. Deux de ces monstres tenta de m'empêcher d'attendre la porte, en quelque seconde il était face à moi. Même si j'étais surprise de leurs vitesses je ne m'arrêtais pas, Je passais au travers des deux hommes et traversa la porte._

_Je courus pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures, traversant murs après murs , porte après porte. Chaque fois que je m'arrêtais pour prendre mon souffle une de ses choses apparaissaient, et bientôt je fus perdu. Je ne pouvais pas rester immatériel encore longtemps. Et même si je retrouvais la sortie je ne pourrais pas rejoindre ma famille sans les mettre en danger, Si j'étais intouchable ,eux non. Incapable de continuer je m'arrêtai et désactivais mon pouvoir._

_- Enfin! Je me demandais quand vous sasseriez de fuir ainsi!_

_- Qui êtes vous ? demandais-je essoufflé et apeuré_

_- Je m'appelle Aro, mon enfant, et inutile d'avoir peur aucun mal ne te serai fait ici .Me dit-il avec un grand sourire et un ton qui se voulait rassurant_

_- Pardon mais je crois que le sang que vous avez au coin de la bouche m'empêche de vous croire._

_Je fis plusieurs pas de reculons prête à réactiver mon don et à fuir lorsqu'une brume noir m'encercla._

_-Dépêche-toi Alec , elle recommence déjà à être brouillé._

_Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'effondrer sur le sol ,vide de sensations. _


	2. Chapitre 2

_J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté dans le néant, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis demandé un bon million de fois si j'étais morte. C'est une sensation étrange et… Atroce. J'ignorai tout de se qui se passait autour de moi, je ne sentais plus jusqu'à mon propre corps. Tout ce qui me restait était mon esprit. J'étais en fait prise au piège avec moi-même. Je me demandais comment j'avais fini comme ça. _

_La brume noir, c'était elle j'en étais sûr. Lentement tous mes souvenirs des derniers moments avant cette brume me revint, je les voyais clairement , comme si j'étais une spectatrice impuissante. Pleins de détails me revenait._

_Je me vis me faufiler dans le groupe de touriste. Entre une femme enceinte et un homme avec une casquette rose hideuse. Je me vis suivre la guide avec un air émerveillé au fur et à mesure que nous progression dans les couloirs. Je remarquais une secrétaire assise à son bureau osant à peine nous regarder lorsque nous avions passé près d'elle. Celle-ci s'était faite si petite que je l'avais regardé sans même vraiment la voir. Je vis les grandes portes de bois et mon expression changer. Bientôt j'étais dans l'énorme salle, face à trois hommes assis sur ce qui m'a semblé être des trônes. À gauche il y avait un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient un peu en bas des épaules, aucune émotion n'animait son visage grave. Au milieu, je reconnu Aro il nous regardait avec un sourire plus qu'inquiétant accroché au visage. Et à droite, un jeune blond qui sembla être a mis chemin entre la colère et la joie. À leur droite se trouvait deux adolescents. Une jeune fille blonde avec un visage d'ange déformé par un sourire sadique et près d'elle le garçon dont j'avais croisé le regard avant que le massacre ne commence. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupé court, sa peau était aussi pâle que celles des autres autour de lui, il était parfaitement impassible. À ce moment-là, le temps fit comme un arrêt sur image. Alors, j'ai senti quelque chose se réchauffé en moi, c'est comme si mon cœur n'avait jamais battu avant ce jour. C'en était douloureux, presque aussi douloureux que le hurlement qui déchira mes tympans quand le temps repris son cours. Aro venait de souhaiter bon appétit à ses semblables, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient._

_Lentement, il m'a semblé que je reprenais possession de mon corps. Les sensations me revenaient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que je sois pleinement capable de bouger. J'étais de toute évidence plus sur le sol, mais sur quelque chose de moelleux. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et découvrit que j'étais en fait étendu sur un lit dans une chambre digne de la royauté. Un moment j'ai cru que j'étais au paradis, jusqu'à ce que je remarque Aro dans le fond de la pièce qui avançait tranquillement vers moi._

_-Bonsoir Crystal Lockwood ,dit-il en rallongeant chaque mot._

_-Comment sa Bonsoir? Et d'où connaissez-vous mon nom?_

_-Bonsoir parce qu'il est 17 heure passé, tu es resté sans connaissance longtemps. Et ton nom je le connais puisque, moi et mes frères avons faits quelque recherche sur toi pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Laisse-moi donc te les présenter. _

_J'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les hommes de tout à l'heure furent à ses coté, un me regardait avec le minimum d'intérêt possible et l'autre avec un air proche du dégoût, comme si le seul fait d'être dans la même pièce que moi lui pesais._

_-Voici Marcus et Caius dit-il en me les montrant chacun avec une main. Tout d'abord je saurai te recommander de ne plus fuir, au fait de ce que nous savons à présent sur toi…_

_-Et que savez-vous exactement demandai-je pleine d'appréhension._

_-Le plus important dans ce que nous savons est que depuis la mort de tes parents dans un accident de voiture i ans. Tu vis avec tes grands-parents et ta sœur … ce serait vraiment une honte que quelque chose de malheureux leurs arrivent n'est-ce pas?_

_La menace à peine voilé fit sourire le blond._

_-Que voulez-vous au juste?_

_-Commençons par le commencement mon enfant. Sais-tu ce que nous sommes? Me demanda-t-il en se montrant lui et ses ``frères``._

_-Euh, non? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, je devrais?_

_Il me sourit presque tendrement comme si j'étais une fillette qui aurait posé un question trop stupide pour qu'on se mettre en colère._

_-Nous sommes des vampires._

_…Hein?_

_-Des vampires? Répétai-je lentement_

_Soyons clair au vu de mon talent particulier, je ne peux pas m'autorisé à être septique. Et en y réfléchissant bien j'avais pas mal de preuve concrète face à moi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire l'autruche._

_- Oui, désires-tu en savoir un peu plus?_

_Ouais, dis-je incertaine_

_-Donne-moi ta main, dit-il en me tendant la sienne, tout comme toi j'ai un don, il me permet de percevoir les pensées de ceux que je touche et en l'utilisant ce sera plus facile de répondre à tes questions._

_Encore plus incertaine, je lui donnais ma main tremblante qu'il pris avant de fermer les yeux et de se lancer dans un long monologue sans même reprendre son souffle._

_-Voyons-voir, non nous ne brulons pas au soleil, nous scintillons plutôt. Effectivement nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, il fit une pause, physiquement nous sommes plus forts et plus rapide et nos sens sont accrus. Et non jeune fille nous ne craignons ni l'ail ni l'eau bénite et nous dormons encore moins dans des cercueils en faites il serait plus juste de dire que nous ne dormons pas. Pour ton information de toute notre espèce nous sommes ceux qui représentent l'autorité. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de relâcher ma main. Ai-je satisfait ta curiosité?_

_-Pourquoi me dire tout ça?_

_-Mais parce que tu deviendras une des nôtres! S'exclama-t-il comme si s'était une évidence._

_-Excuser moi mais je vois mal pourquoi._

_-Ton don ma chère! Certain vampire ont des dons et si il 'avait du temps où il était humain, ce don devient plus fort une fois après la transformation. Parle m'en un peu, nous avons tous pu voir que tu te brouillais et traversais toute sorte de chose, y compris les membres de la garde, mais encore?_

_-Que je me brouillais!?_

_-Oui, cette fois si ce fut Marcus qui se manifesta, es-ce Anormal?_

_-En faite pour ce qui est des humains je ne suis pas brouillé, il n'y a pour ainsi dire aucun changement au niveau de mon apparence à leurs yeux. Je suppose que s'est différent pour vous._

_Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de leur parle de moi, comme si il s'agissait d'un entrevus. C'était perturbant. Mais si sa pouvais me garder en vie, moi et ma famille, encore quelque temps alors je supposais que je pouvais faire un effort._

_-Je peux traverser n'importe quel matière, je peux aussi déverrouiller, par exemple, des coffres juste ne passant ma main dans le loquet, je ne peux pas utilisé mon pouvoir plus de 10 minutes chaque fois sans prendre une pause et si je passe au travers de quelqu'un il va être paralysé et euh…_

_-Tu peux être immunisé contre les autres dons._

_-Pardon?_

_-Aurait tu remarquer une jeune fille blonde, dans la salle des trônes tout à l'heure?_

_-Oui elle me fixai._

_-Jane à le pouvoir de faire ressentir une douleur intense à n'importe qui juste en le regardant, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir sur toi lorsque tu t'es enfuit et que cela n'avait pas du tout fonctionné .Logique quand on y pence, comme attaquer quelque chose d'immatériel, acheva-t-il dans un soupir avant de me regarder avec fascination._

_-Aro je euh, je pris une grande inspiration, est-ce que je peux appeler ma famille? Si je dois rester avec vous et qu'ainsi aucun mal ne leur soit fait, je veux au moins qu'il ne me chercher pas en pensant que je suis morte._

_Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de sortir de la pièce et de réapparaitre avec un téléphone sans fil._

_-Met les haut-parleurs et ne parle pas de ce que nous sommes, M'ordonna Caius._

_Je mis le système mains libre après avoir composé le numéro du cellulaire d'Harold. Après 3 sonneries il décrocha._

_-Allo?_

_-Harold c'est crystal, je…_

_Il me coupa subitement la parole._

_-Est tu où je crois que tu es? C'est surprenant que tu sois encore en vie dit-il méchamment, je croyais t'avoie dit de ne pas y aller, était tu trop stupide pour comprendre que s'était dangereux._

_Je restais bouche-bée , à l'entendrez parler on aurait cru qu'il savait qu'il avait des vampires qui habitait ici._

_Monsieur Lockwood intervient Aro suspicieux, Pui-je vous demander ce qu'il y a de dangereux ici?_

_Harold ne répondit pas toute suite. Tout ce que nous entendions était sa respiration au bout du fil. Et Morgane en arrière-plan qui je en sais pour quel raison tentait de faire sortir Anna-Beth de la pièce._

_-Vous êtes des vampires, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je sais que vous existez depuis bien longtemps. Et je n'hésiterais pas à dévoiler votre existence au monde entier si vous tuer au transformer ma petite-fille en monstre, es-ce clair? Et pour vous faire passer l'envie de me rayer de la carte, sachez que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit des messages automatisé contenant des preuves irréfutables seront envoyé à la presse._

_Après le discours d'Harold, Aro Caius et marcus se regardèrent d'une drôle de façon et les 2 frères donnèrent leur main à Aro qui Après environs une minute, répondit sèchement à harold que pour s'assurer de son silence il me gardait avec eux pour l'instant, il lui ordonna de faire parvenir mes valises au château et lui assura qu'il aurait de mes nouvelles chaque jour à partir de maintenant. À croire que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je savais que mon grand-père ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il me laisserait avec des tueurs aussi facilement. Et comme se fessait-il qu'il était au courant pour les vampires et depuis longtemps de surcroit. _

_-Ma chère Crystal, moi et mes frères devons-nous retirer pour l'instant, mais sache que peu importe les menaces qui ont été proféré ici, nous ne démordons pas sur notre intention de faire de toi l'une des nôtres. _

_J'eu soudain un éclair de lucidité, Aro ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ma famille en vie si elle pouvait dénoncer les massacres commis par son espèce, il avait probablement l'intention de les tuer au moment le plus opportun. Prise de panique je bondis hors du lit._

_-Si vous leur faite du mal, vous pouvez faire une croix sur moi. Je devrai peut-être fuit toute ma vie mais vous ne m'aurez jamais._

_-Ne craint pas jeune fille, nous te laisserons le choix. Lorsque tu seras prête à nous rejoindre tu décideras toi-même du moment où ils rendront l'âme, puisque c'est toi qui les tuera, pour nous prouver ta loyauté. _

_-Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si sûr que cela va ce passé? Sifflai-je entre mes dents_

_Caius me sourit sadiquement et Aro rit avant de me dire_

_-Tu ignore tellement de chose ma tendre enfant. En attendant ne bouge pas de cette pièce, considère cette endroit comme ta nouvelle chambre._

_Avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer ils avaient déjà tourné les talons et était sorti de ma ``chambre``. Si il croyait vraiment que j'allais assassiner ma famille pour leur beaux yeux il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude._

_N'ayant rien d'autre à faire je détaillai ma nouvelle chambre. La pièce en elle-même était immense et possédait deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin en fleur du château. Le tout était meublé d'une armoire, d'une commode, d'un miroir grandeur nature, de deux tables de chevet, d'un fauteuil et d'un grand lit à baldaquin. Le tout était dans les teintes de mauves et de noir, taillé dans un bois sombre. En somme la décoration était parfaitement à mon goût. Je remarquais deux porte dans le fond de la pièce, que j'ouvris une après l'autre, la première était une garde-robe vide. Et dans l'autre il y avait une salle de bain spacieuse toute faite de marbre blanc. Il y avait deux lavabos avec des miroirs à perte de vue, un bain tourbillons et une douche. Ainsi qu'une dizaine d'armoire remplis de serviette en cotons égyptiens et d'article de toilette en tous genre. Même au Manoir Lockwood il n'y avait pas autant de luxe. _

_Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain je trouvais Jane assise dans le fauteuil avec mon coup de foudre debout à ses côtés .Ils me fixèrent sans rien dire assez longtemps pour me mettre mal à l'aise. _

_-Tu es Jane c'est ça? Questionnais-je pour engager la conversation._

_-Oui et voici mon frère jumeau Alec._

_Jane parlait comme si elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être sympathique avec moi ou froide. Je me tournais alors vers Alec et mon cœur augmenta sa cadence, considérant que les jumeaux devait l'entendre cela acheva de me mettre mal à l'aise. Ensuite je me souvins que avant de tomber sans connaissance Aro avait demandé à Alec de se dépêcher, donc c'était à lui la brume noir?_

_-C'était toi la brume noir de toute à l'heure?_

_Il me fit signe que oui._

_-Avec elle je peux anesthésier les gens, je coupe tout leur sens._

_Je ne répondis rien, j'étais stupéfaite. Sa voix était vraiment une mélodie à mes oreilles. Je vins à me demander si tout chez lui était envoutant. Je devais regarder Alec d'une façon qui déplu à Jane car elle se leva soudainement, me regarda de la façon la plus supérieur dont elle était capable et m'ordonna de les suivre. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque je lui demandais où ils contaient m'amener. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement son regard et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de la suivre comme un petit chien obéissant. _

_-Tu le sauras quand on y sera! Alors bouge! Dit-elle visiblement en colère._

_Oh, alors comme sa mademoiselle est pas habituer à ce qu'on n'obéisse pas à ces ordres dans la seconde. Quel dommage… Je luis souris de la Façon la plus fendante que je pouvais._

_-Et sinon quoi?_

_Lorsqu'elle commença à me fixer trop à mon goût j'activais mon pouvoir. Ensuite elle parut vraiment furax. J'avais vu juste elle avait eu l'intention de me faire une démonstration de force. Raté._

_-un problème peut-être?_

_Elle fit quelques pas vers moi l'air menaçant avant que son frère ne la retienne une main sur l'épaule, le visage neutre._

_-Cela ne sert à rien chère sœur, laisse-moi m'en occuper seul. Comme Aro la demandé. _

_Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant de me lancer un regard mauvais et de partir , me laissant seule avec Alec._


End file.
